CAST INTERVIEW, INCLUDING ALL OF MY OCS
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR ALL OF YOU LOYAL READERS, HURRY UP AND SEND IN YOU QUESTIONS AND I CAN ANSWER THEM TODAY. all of my O.C's are available
1. Chapter 1

Message:

Dear readers

I appreciate your reviews. So here is a little something for you guys.

You may feel free to ask any of my characters about any of my stories or their pasts, and I will try my best to answer them to the best of my abilities.

Also, My Email is , no spam.

So again, feel free to ask anything.

Again I appreciate your review.

Thank you. Hurry up and give me your questions, and I just might answer them today.

See ya,

Sincerely yours,

UnwarierTitan


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly: Okay I'm here, sorry I'm late.

Garth: It's fine, I would've waited an eternity.

Lilly: Thanks Garth.

Me: Okay. Were all here, are we all ready?

Kylee: Of course.

Kate: You bet.

Kristyl: I'm good.

Humphrey: All good here.

(Nod from all others.

Me: well, I have some disappointing news. We only have one question.

Kylee: One question? Who is it from and who is it for?

Me: It is for Lilly, and it is from Lonely Alpha Wolf, asking; I saw your turtle impressions in the movie and they made you look so cute. Do you like turtles?

Lilly: well, that certainly wasn't an expected question, but yes. I do like turtles.

Kylee: that was it? Well that was a bit disappointing.

Nicky: I agree, I thought that we would get more questions.

Me: Sorry guys, but that was all. Maybe well get some more later.

Hantawee: I hope we do, I came all the way out of here for nothing.

Luna: Me too. But beggars can't be choosers.

Zoe: well, I guess this is goodbye for now.

Heather: See ya later guys.

All: see ya.

Me: well, that wasn't what I ha expected, but, it was enough. Send in your questions, don't disappoint my O.C.s please.

You may ask any of my O.C.s from any of my stories.(I.E.: Alex, Kristyl, Kylee, Angel, Jacob, Mina, Andrew, Shawn, Hope, Rawlings, Heather, Zoe, Nicky, Marcus, Luna, Hantawee, Odakota, Elizabeth, Mary, Spencer, Starr, Nick, Marcus and any other character you can find.) so think of and send in your questions. Any character is available.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay, anyone not here?

Lilly: nope.

Kate: I'd say were good.

Hantawee: I'd agree.

Me: Very well then, let's get started.

Kylee: okay, who is the first one from?

Me: It's from an Anonymous sender, and it's to Winston.

Winston: Alright, let's hear it.

Me: If you're sure. Anyways, it reads: Dear Winston, Have you ever lived anywhere else but Jasper?

Eve: good question. Have you?

Winston: Not really, I was born and raised here in Jasper, sure I had to leave once or twice for food, and for…personal reasons, but other than that…No, I have not.

Eve: Personal Reasons?

Winston: I'll tell you later.

Me: okay…moving on, next one is to Kristyl, from Uncle Sam.

Kristyl: Wait...

Me: What?

Kristyl: Who is Uncle Sam?

Me: (Face palm and sigh) I'll explain later, just listen…

Kristyl: Okay…jeesh.

Me: our second question reads: why is your name spelled Kristyl instead of Crystal?

Kristyl: (Ears flatten) I couldn't tell you. Remember, my pack didn't want me, they hated me, so no one would tell me. Sorry to disappoint you.

Me: I'm sorry Kristyl, would you like a second alone?

Kristyl: Please?

Me: (Nods.) Kate, would you take Kristyl and comfort her? Please?

Kate: Sure. I'll be backing soon Humphrey.

Humphrey: Be careful.

Kate: Don't worry, I will.

Kylee: Poor Kristyl.

Shawn: what a cruel pack they must have been, just to hate her for the color of her eyes.

Me: I know such an awful. But we have questions to answer. Shall we move on?

Nicky: Let's.

Me: Very well, the next one goes to Humphrey, and it's from my good pal WolfxVSlayer667 and asks; Dear Humphrey, what went through your mind each and every time your family was brought to harm, and occasionally, you thought, and did lose them?

Humphrey: (face grows bitter) It makes me feel like a failure. Like I had failed my family, I would give my own life not to make the same mistake twice.

Kylee: Whoa…you are not a failure, you did the best you could, you always have and always will.

Me: I agree, it's not your fault, you are a great wolf. You have an adoring wife, 10 pups and so many friends. Your life isn't as bad as mine, believe me.

Humphrey: Really? Thanks guys.

Me: hey, what are friends for? Now, WolfxVSlayer667 has another one for Chloe.

Nicky: but my mom isn't here, it's weird, she's been missing for a while now.

Me: Sorry Slayer, I can't tell you, if I did, then it would ruin the story.

Luna: is that it?

Me: No, we have another one from Greg 14, this one if for everyone: if you found an abandoned child in the woods, would take it or leave him/her there? Let's see a raise of paws. (counts hands) 1...2...3...okay we have a majority vote everyone but Humphrey and Kate say no. So Kate, Humphrey. Care to explain?

Kate: i can give you a good reason why i would not. For one thing, they have tried to kill me and Humphrey on several accounts. I wouldn't trust any others than you.

Me: Humphrey?

Humphrey: I'm with Kate, mostly because she is my wife and i love her with all of my heart, but also because they killed Jamie, Alexis, Elizabeth, Ryan and Spencer, so yeah...Other than you, I don't think i could trust a human, at least; not 100%.

Me: I agree, some can be cruel, and don't deserve to be trusted, but not all of them are bad. Some can be trusted, like my friend WolfSlayer, Frosty Bear and Matthew.

Kate: Still, i wouldn't trust them.

Humphrey: (Nods.)

Me:Oh, well. Well guys, that's the last of them.

Hantawee: Really?

Ashley: I believe so.

Angel: well, that wraps up this interview, see you guys later.

All: bye.

Me: well, we got a few more questions, and that is a bit pleasing. This was fun, hope we get to do it again.

Kate: It was, and I think we should, as soon as possible.

Humphrey: Agreed.

Me: well then, it's settled. See you guys tomorrow. Later.

Kate & Humphrey: Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Has everyone arrived yet?

Kylee: I believe so.

Me: Okay then, let's get started shall we?

Kate: Sure.

Humphrey: Okay.

Me: our first question goes to Humphrey, from Lonely Alpha Wolf. It reads: Dear Humphrey, did you ever feel better with Hantawee when Kate supposedly died? Answer honestly, and how did It make you feel Kate?

Humphrey: though I could never love anyone like I do Kate, during that time, Hantawee was of great comfort to me. She made feel like I wasn't a failure; she gave me something to live for when I had nothing. But I could love no one like I do Kate.

Hantawee: This is true; he would cry himself to sleep over her almost every night.

Kate: me? Until I knew the entire story, I felt…Angry, like I had trusted a wolf who couldn't be trusted, but once I had heard both sides, I didn't feel angry anymore, it's nice to know he will always have someone who cares about him.

Me: Well, it would seem the bonds of love are unbreakable.

Humphrey: I would believe so.

Kate: Yup.

Me: Moving on, the next one is from my good buddy, 18matthew2 asking; Dear Kate, if you and Humphrey were never relocated to Idaho, would you still have fallen in love.

Kate: presently, I find it impossible to see myself unable to love him, but probably not. With all of my duties as an Alpha, all the other wolves, demands of the pack. And with my dad would have forced me to marry Garth, I would still love him as a friend, but it took one heckuva journey to make me realize how much I really cared for him.

Winston: err…about that…

Kate: Don't dad, its okay. Everything turned out fine in the end, were all together, and that's really all that matters.

Me: Well Kate, it would seem your father really cares about you.

Winston: (chuckles lightly.) You have no idea.

Me: right, well, let's keep going, what do you say?

Nicky: Ready when you are.

Mina: Good to go.

Angel: Let's do this.

Me: An eager bunch aren't we? Well, anyway, again, the next one is from WolfxVSlayer to Lilly.

Lilly: Yay!

Me: What is it about turtles that fascinate you?

Lilly: really? You're joking.

Me: No. That's what it says.

Lilly: I really wish you guys would come up with more reasonable questions.

Me: well, do you have an answer.

Lilly: Well, I'm not sure. I'm not really fascinated by turtles, I just…well, I can't really explain, but I'll put it like this, it's a mystery, just like the concept of love.

Me: you mean like trying to understand women?

Lilly: (rolls eyes.) Sure, why not?

Me: well, the next one is for Kate, from Angel of light who wishes to know if you ever loved Humphrey before you left Jasper.

Kate: as mentioned before, I probably would not have fallen in love with him due to alpha duties, my forced marriage and pack law, but whenever I was around him, I would always get this funny feeling that I wasn't sure what it was, but I know now. I couldn't possibly imagine my life without him.

Humphrey: I love you.

Kate: I love you too.

Me: this is truly touching; it's just too bad I can't cry. Anyway, that's all.

Kylee: Really, how come I haven't gotten a single question yet?

Me: sorry, maybe next time.

Kylee: OH well, I see ya later.

All: Later.

Me: bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hello again. It's been awhile.

Kylee: indeed. A lot has happened since we were last her.

Mina: no kidding.

Humphrey: well, I'm just glad were back together

Me: Okay are we ready.

Kate: yep.

Nicky: when you are.

Me: then let's get started. First one is to Winston, Eve, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, and anyone else who has a mate: What would you do if you saw a hunter take aim at your mate?

Kylee: probably try to run him off without harm, because that might only provoke him.

Shawn: Same.

Lilly: I'm not one for violence, so I hope it never does happen, but I would probably shield him with my own body, but I know he can take care of himself.

Garth: I would hopefully try to run him of like Kylee said or just shield her with my body.

Kate: I would probably kill the hunter.

Humphrey: likewise, Kate and I have a bit of a history with hunters.

Me: I do recall. Anyway moving on. Next is for Kylee.

Kylee: Yay.

Me: quite. I do believe this is the first one directed towards you. The White Alpha wants to know who in the pack is your best friend?

Kylee: well, I have a lot of friends, but I hang out more with Nicky more than anyone else.

Humphrey: no wonder you're such a strong alpha.

Nicky: (CHUCKLES) I didn't teach her anything.

Kylee: (GRINNING) yeah, I kind of caught on after a while.

Me: Perhaps, but the same can't be said for your luck.

Kylee: Oh…shut up!

Me: Oh lighten up, I'm just teasing. Well Lilly this one asks how you managed to improve Garth's howl during the full moon?

Lilly: that's a night I'll never forget.

Garth: Me either, best howl of my life.

Lilly best howl of your life so far, but anyways…I just said what I felt needed to be said and hoped It came out right and that he would understand what I was talking about. What I said was coming from the heart.

Garth: heh. Yeah, I guess my feelings for her motivated me.

Me: well, that truly is something. But we have to carry on. Next one is for just about everyone. Now this question was asked over and over again, but this one pretty much mixes all of them. It's from WolfxVSlayer667. What is it like to die in…Titan'sssss…story…and having him constantly kill…all…of…you?

All: (Glaring)

Kate: Not fun.

Kylee: indeed.

Nicky: I liked my death. I felt like a badass.

Hantawee: I didn't get that much of a role.

Odakota: Me either!

Kristyl: I did not enjoy it.

Heather: you best be glad we're friends.

Zoe: My thoughts exactly.

Me: Ha…Ha…haaaa. Weeellll that's all I've got time for. I've got to go. BYE!


End file.
